Armed Forces of the Federal Republic of Dorvik
The Armed Forces of Dorvik (Dundorfian: Streitkräfte der Dorvik, Lorman: Wālinsnas spārtis Dōrviskas) also known as the Federal Armed Forces (Dundorfian: Bundeswehr, Lorman: Wūlinsnas spārtis Federatīvā) are the unified defensive and offensive forces of the Federal Republic of Dorvik. The Armed Forces of Dorvik had it's foundation in the 2000 popular revolution which saw the old royalist military replaced; the Armed Forces of Dorvik is a traditional non-partisan name for the Dorvish military and has survived many political iterations of the Dorvish state. The Armed Forces of Dorvik, despite several periods of neglect and difficultly remain popular with the Dorvish people, from all walks of life. The President of the Federal Republic of Dorvik is the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of Dorvik (Dundorfian: Oberbefehlshaber), a position given to him by state law and continued by the Federal Republic from the days of the Dorvish Republic. The Armed Forces of Dorvik are administratively controlled by the Dorvish Ministry of Defense, the Minister of Defense serves as the civilian operator of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The Ministry of Defense is charged with managing the civil policy of the Armed Forces. The Supreme General Staff was succeeded by the Tripartisan Supreme Command and underneath the 4198 military reforms by Regismund Dietmar von Rohr-Mauss the Tripartisan Supreme Command was transformed into the Federal General Inspectorate. The Federal General Inspectorate is charged with the same duties as the Tripartisan Supreme Command but more similar to the Supreme General Staff. The Inspector-General of the Federal General Inspectorate serves as the Chief of Staff of the armed forces and the Federal General Inspectorate. The Federal General Inspectorate is situated out of the Dorvish General Staff building formerly known as the Dorvish General Staff Headquarters. The Armed Forces of Dorvik is composed of three primary combat branches: the Federal Army (Dundorfian: Bundes Landwehr), the Federal Navy (Dundorfian: Bundesmarine) and the Federal Air Force (Dundorfian: Bundes Luftstreitkräfte). The Dorvish Special Forces are formed into the Federal Special Forces (Dundorfian: Bundesjäger). The Dorvish military police are formed in the Federal Field Police (Dundorfian: Bundesfeldjäger). Military intelligence is handled by the Federal Military Intelligence Office (Dundorfian: Bundesamt für Militärdienst) which falls underneath the command of the Federal General Inspectorate. Each of the branches of the Armed Forces of Dorvik is headed by an appointed Inspector with the exception of the Federal Military Intelligence Office, the Federal Military Intelligence Office is headed by an appointed General-Director by recommendation of the Inspector-General and Minister of Defense with approval of the Federal Assembly. History The first Dorvish military was organized around the late 12th century, prior to that the individual Dorvish fiefdoms had maintained their own armies based off of the feudal system. The Dorvish military was apart of the Dundorfian Kingdom where the King of Dundorf was the head of the military and the lords underneath him were required to raise troops for military conflicts. The Dorvish military took much of its tradition from the Lorman culture, it idolized the warrior and later on the culture would be applied to its government and its idea of service to the country. Dorvik's military capability developed two-fold, the Dorvish had a strong land tradition as they continually sent troops to fight for the Dundorfian Kings but they also developed a proud maritime tradition where they became known as some of the best sailors in the world. The Dorvish continue their tradition today. Artania would go on to gain gunpowder and musket technology in the late 14th century and it proved to be a game changer for the Dorvish military, when the Dorvish Army received the musket it cemented their place as some of the finest soldiers in the world. Command and control The Armed Forces of Dorvik are commanded by the Federal General Inspectorate (Dundorfian: Bundesgeneralinspektion) which is headed by the Inspector General of the Federal General Inspectorate (Dundorfian: Generalinspekteur der Bundesgeneralinspektion) it is charged with the overall day to day administration, logistics and planning of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The Dorvish Ministry of Defense is the civilian-side of management of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The two work in cooperation to make policy and carry out the wishes of the people of the Dorvish state. The Federal General Inspectorate, also known as the Dorvish General Staff works closely with the Dorvish government to create and craft policy for the government. It includes various departments and branches which manage the vast military of Dorvik, it includes the commands of the Dorvish Army, the Dorvish Air Force, the Dorvish Navy, the Dorvish Jäger Command and Federal Military Intelligence Office. The Ministry of Defense is a nominally controlled by a civilian, however within the past several decades the Dorvish Ministry of Defense has had a senior member of the Dorvish Supreme General Staff appointed as its commander. Bonifaz Voll, a Social Nationalist Party politician re-created this trend after decades of civilian leadership when he was appointed as a General Field Marshal of the Dorvish Army. Voll worked closely with the Inspector General Colonel-General Freimut von Strassmair to reform the entire Supreme General Staff, the two were able to work out a much more effective, cost reducing model and it enabled the Dorvish military to save on personnel cost. The President of the Federal Republic of Dorvik as well as the Federal Chancellor meets daily with the Federal Security Council (Dundorfian: Bundessicherheitsrat) this council serves as the national defense and security advisory council to the executive branch of the Dorvish government or others it is instructed to inform. The Federal Security Council is headed by a State Secretary for the Federal Security Council (equivalent to a deputy minister or junior minister in other governments) who acts as the de facto chairman of the council. Branches The Armed Forces of Dorvik is divided into three primary branches: the Federal Army (Dundorfian: Bundes Landwehr) lead by the Inspector of the Federal Army (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Bundes Landwehr) and the Federal Army Staff (Dundorfian: Führungsstab der Bundes Landwehr). The Federal Navy (Dundorfian: Bundesmarine) led by the Inspector of the Federal Navy (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Bundesmarine) and the Federal Navy Staff (Dundorfian: Führungsstab der Bundesmarine). The Federal Air Force (Dundorfian: Bundes Luftstreitkräfte) led by the Inspector of the Federal Air Force (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Bundes Luftstreitkräfte) and the Federal Air Force Staff (Dundorfian: Führungsstab der Bundes Luftstreitkräfte). Two other non-primary commands and branches fall underneath the Federal General Inspectorate and the Armed Forces of Dorvik, they are the Federal Special Forces (Dundorfian: Bundesjäger) lead by the Inspector of the Federal Special Forces (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Bundesjäger) and the Jäger Command (Dundorfian: Jägerkommando) as well as the Federal Field Police (Dundorfian: Bundesfeldjäger) lead by the Inspector of the Federal Field Police (Dundorfian: Inspektuer der Bundesfeldjäger) and the Feldjäger Command (Dundorfian: Feldjägerkommando). Personnel Unlike previous administrations conscription (Dundorfian: Wehrpflicht) in Dorvik is currently outlawed after a rigorous campaign by the Progress Democrats however much of the structure that was attached to conscription has remained in place. In each of the districts in Dorvik there exists a parallel structure known as a military district (Dundorfian: Wehrkreis) where officers from the Head Troop Office (Dundorfian: Haupttruppenamt) are charged with recruiting, enlisting, directing and managing recruits into the Dorvish military. Newly enlisted soldiers are entered into Replacement Battalions (Dundorfian: Ersatzabteilung) and are assigned to rotate between various units within the Dorvish military. The Dorvish Army, Navy and Air Force all maintain similar replacement battalions throughout the country. The overall head of the Head Troop Office is the Quartermaster General (Dundorfian: Generalquartiermeister) who is charged with all issues involving personnel. When soldiers are near the end of their contract they are provided three choices, they can renew their contract, they can retire or they can enter into the reserves. Those who choose to renew their contract naturally re-enter immediately service again. Those who retire are permitted to use their rank for purposes of identification but are mandate to add im Ruhestand (or i.Ru for short) after their rank. For example, a retired Major General of the Federal Army would be Generalmajor i.Ru. Those soldiers that choose to enter into the reserves can be called into active service at any time, like actively enlisted soldiers they sign a contract regarding their reserve status. Most often soldiers who enter into the reserves do so to serve in another career field, soldiers who do enter into the reserves are required to attend a training for 1 weekend per month. Soldiers who are in the reserves attach der Reserven to their rank, for instance a Lieutenant in the reserves would be Leutnant d. R. Military academies When Bonifaz Voll assumed the mantle of Defense Minister he set out to close a number of military academies and lower the cost of the operating nearly 50 military academies throughout Dorvik, this drew some attention from critics especially older officers who had been educated at these institutes. Voll, however, as Minister of Defense and newly appointed General Field Marshal had the authority and the rank do so, he also had the backing of most heads of the Supreme General Staff. This system continued under the reforms into the Federal Armed Forces. The academies were folded into several academies, the primary being the Dorvish War Academy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Kriegsakademie) located at Ordernsburg Wolfsfeld in the Wolfsfeld forest which is where all officers are trained for all branches of the Dorvish Armed Forces, with the exception of the Dorvish Navy. The Dorvish Navy runs its own academy at the Dorvish Naval Academy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Marineschule). The Dorvish kept a single police academy for the newly reformed Dorvish Police known as the Dorvish Police Academy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Polizeiakademie) where both the civilian and military police attend the same academy though go through vastly different training. All newly enlisted and non-commissioned officers undergo training at three separate schools. The Dorvish Army trains at the Army School (Dundorfian: Armeeschule), the Dorvish Navy trains at the Navy School (Dundorfian: Marineschule) and the Dorvish Air Force trains at the Air Force School (Dundorfian: Fliegertruppeschule). These schools are located on the massive grounds of Ordernsburg Kerkeneik, located outside Haldor and serves as a reserve to the Haldorian law enforcement in the event of a national emergency. Characteristics The Dorvish Armed Forces is a bastion of conservative and traditional ideals for both Dorvish and Lorman citizens, the Dorvish Armed Forces has a close relationship with the Dorvish people and pride themselves on being protectors of the Dorvish constitution and Dorvish homeland. The Dorvish Armed Forces is a very nationalistic force and from such nationalistic ideals, they are considered to have high morale as they see that they are doing a duty for the Fatherland (Dundorfian: Vaterland), this relates back to the concept of the Dundorfian Empire as the progenitor of the Dundorfic tribes and Dundorfian people as a whole. The Dorvish Armed Forces would go on to believe in Sacred Dorvik (Dundorfian: Heilige Dorvik), this concept was similar to that of the the fatherland. Dorvik at the time of the Dundorfian Empire committed thousands of troops and some of the leading military strategist to the General Staff of the Reichsheer and the Dorvish troops became incredibly important, the Dundorfian Emperor Augustus I stated that the "...Dorvish troops uphold their duty to their sacred homeland and their Emperor." The Dorvish Armed Forces has always emphasized a war of movement, where Dorvish troops are flanking the enemy or attacking the rear. This concept has developed as the modern strategy of the Dorvish Armed Forces and applies to all branches, but namely the Dorvish Army where the tactics are the most applicable. The concepts of a war of movement have permitted the Dorvish to develop what was called mission-type tactics, where commanders will issue overall objectives and the field commanders will have the ability to complete the objective how they see fit. Dorvish NCOs and field officers are taught this in their military academy training. This concept has produced highly effective officers in the field, allowing them to operate on their feet and adopt to rapidly changing situations. The concept of a war of movement drove the Dorvish to develop a strong intelligence and logistics structure to support rapid movements, the Dorvish only recently developed their intelligence and logistics capabilities as they were defeat several times throughout their history because of their lack of intelligence and logistics. The Artanian historian Mathias Hornbostel stated "Whereas some states possess an army, the Dorvish army possess a state." The Dorvish place great emphasis on the development of their non-comissioned and junior officers as capable individuals. Most Dorvish military failure has been on the strategic scale with fewer defeats or failures coming on a tactical scale, the emphasis on mission-type tactics as well as allowing non-commissioned and junior officers greater authority and autonomy has allowed for platoon, company, battalion and regiment commanders to be highly successful without the rigid oversight of other armies. Current deployments Group of Forces in Kafuristan The Group of Forces in Kafuristan (Dundorfian: Gruppe der Truppen in Kafuristan) is the collective name of the military deployments at the Pravnova Naval Installation located near Nekkah, Kafuristan. The Group of Forces in Kafuristan includes rotating ships of the Dorvish Navy and permanently includes the 43rd Independent Naval Infantry Brigade of the Dorvish Naval Infantry, the 43rd is uniquely configured to ensure that they can support the mission of the Dorvish military in Kafuristan. The Chief of the Group of Forces in Kafuristan is a post appointed by the General Staff and is the overall commander of the mission in Kafuristan. Group of Forces in Statrica The Group of Forces in Statrica (Dundorfian: Gruppe der Truppen in Statrikien) is the name of the Dorvish military forces in Statrica, they are responsible for training and re-building the Statrican forces, namely the Statrican Volunteer Guard. The once enemies found themselves on the same side during a series of conflicts throughout the world in the late 3500s. The precise composition of units is kept secret but it is known that the Federal Security Service and the Dorvish Stability and Security Group are there. The Chief of the Group of Forces in Statrica is appointed by the Chief of Staff of the Dorvish General Staff and is responsible for the overall management of the group in Statrica. Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik Category:Government and politics of Dorvik Category:Military